


Radioactive (No longer Up for adoption, got inspiration back.)

by AssassinPyro13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha roadhog, Enemies to lovers... maybe. ;), Genderfluid Lucio, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg Junkrat, Omega Junkrat, Tags will be added as the story goes along, Test story, The more people like it, Trans Junkrat, You Have Been Warned, read the f-Ing tags!, seriously, what were you expecting from an omega Junkrat fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But damn if the smell of the Omega he was sent to find wasn't driving his alpha senses crazy. It didn't help that the same omega was currently laying face down in the dirt with legs spread while his toes and peg leg dug in the dirt while he wiggles his ass yet at the same time, letting out small needy omega whimpers  but would spit and hiss along as curse when the giant got near."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NO. I AM NOT STOPPING MY TF2 STORIES. Those will still be written and finished. Just because I am into Overwatch, this doesn't mean I am done with tf2. I am giving tf2 a break but will be back to the stories I am writing for them.
> 
> This is my first Overwatch story so please be kind. This is the test chapter. More Kudos and comments, then I might make it into an actual multi-chapter.

Prologue:

He didn't often follow his instincts. In fact he hated to. The constant anger and the smell of Omegas, betas and fellow alphas around him had only manged to piss him off the more he got around people. Radiation was a strange thing and the mutations it causes were worse. On worse case scenarios, one would burn up and die from the radiation while others got the better part and become slightly animalistic. The second, he was fortunate enough to get from all his time in the outback.

But damn if the smell of the Omega he was sent to find wasn't driving his alpha senses crazy. It didn't help that the same omega was currently laying face down in the dirt with legs spread while his toes and peg leg dug in the dirt while he wiggles his ass yet at the same time, letting out small needy omega whimpers but would spit and hiss along as curse when the giant got near.

“Piss off!” Was the first thing he heard over the whimpering the omega let out as his nails dug in the dirt. Roadhog couldn't help but be amused as he looks down at the rat like man. The bastard was feisty and if the omega wasn't in heat, he would have laughed. “Oi'm not looking fer a fuck, ya daft wanker!” It was almost funny at how casual the omega growled that while his body was reacting from his heat clear as day. Either this one was stubborn or very stupid.

“Go suck on a cock, ya knock nub!” Roadhog would have to guess stupid. But the giant had to give the small junker some credit. He had some balls to be growling at an alpha. One who could easily break his neck with the push of a finger. But he wouldn't. Among many things, he had a job to complete that required the omega and if it weren't for his mask, Roadhog would have given into his alpha instincts right then and there and bred the poor bastard. Yet despite his body screaming for him to do so, he refused. There was no way he was going to breed with a low life like this one. Instead he just lifted the omega and threw him over his shoulder; earning snarls, and growls along with kicking and screaming as the smaller man demanded to be put back down to die.

Obviously the man didn't want to be found. And it was clear why. Just as Roadhog didn't want to mate with the omega, the said omega obviously didn't want to be mated with an alpha. Especially one who could break him in half with his cock.

“Shut up.” He couldn't stop himself from growling out as he managed to remove any cover from his Motorcycle from his weak attempt at keeping any scavenger from snatching it. “I'm not here to fuck you. Hold still.” The last demand was almost unnecessary considering he was strong enough to hold the brat down with one hand anyway. Roadhog had no idea why he had said the last bit anyway. He guessed it was his alpha breaking free for a little bit who wanted to show his dominance as if his size and show of strength didn't already do that.

“The fuck you won't!” Snarled the omega as he continued to struggle. “Oi know what yeh want. Want me pretty treasure.” He turned to look over at the alpha with his neck straining. “Want me precious gingglies. Well yer gonna have ta get in loine! Everyone else wants it too! And Oi ain't sharing!”

With an annoyed sigh, Roadhog tossed the brat on the bike before climbing on himself and driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as I had hoped it would but I hope it tides you over. I wanted to get inspiration for this chapter. I am slow at writing lately but I am trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow people liked this. O_O I honestly wasn't expecting that.
> 
> Okay, my inspiration for this story is "Timebomb" By Gotten and PrincessKittyKatz. You should go read that story.

He hated the desert. Although if Roadhog was completely honest with himself, he hated the omega on his bike more. The brat's heat was getting more potent the longer they traveled. The town was a week's journey at least. Maybe longer if he took his time. He wasn't sure he wanted to take that chance with how bad the smaller junker's heat was gradually increasing. Honestly he was struggling to keep himself from fucking the smaller man right there on the bike. After all, once the brat was silent, it would be so easy. He was vulnerable and needy enough as it is.

Eventually he settled with tying the brat to a tree and went to hunt for shelter. He could give himself a hand job later when the kid was asleep if he was that desperate for a fuck. But he knew that with his rut, it wouldn't be likely to happen anytime soon. He'd have to find another omega who is willing to take both his length and girth as well as his rut. That didn't leave very many omegas. He tended to break them by mistake.

He hadn't gone far when he spotted an inn. Luckily, there were mostly betas and omegas with very few alphas around. With a grunt, he was quick to get a room before he turned back to get the omega who looked to be trying to twist himself around the said tree to hump it. Or it would have seemed that way to many other alphas who would have gotten off to seeing an omega in heat and humping shit. No. Roadhog knew better. Taking long strides he untied the omega and was quick to cut the rope from his neck where the smaller rat-like man had apparently been trying to strangle himself.

After a few breaths of air, the omega glared and snarled at the giant alpha who dared to stop him. "Took yer sweet time, didn't yeh, yeh bloody arsehat." Roadhog smiled under his mask. Despite the circumstance, the omega was just as feisty, coming up with the the most stupid names the giant had ever heard. With a large meaty hand, he rips the rope off the omega and lifts him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Now if only the small junker could be compliant with the travel. "Get yer filthy hands off me, ya pig!" roared the omega. It was at this moment the small omega was beginning to get on his nerves as the omega struggled on his shoulder. The man had done nothing but insult him, complain and fight back. Hog had considered knocking him out but it seemed a bit extreme to do that to a man who would soon be a slave to his heat the longer it went along. Plus his struggles were weak so there was no chance of him escaping.

"Did yeh hear me, ya fat turd?! Let me go!" Although now he was considering choking the omega until he blacked out to shut him up. He'd have enough troubles with keeping any alphas and betas in town away from the omega; the added aggravation would be far from welcome.  
\---  
He was at least pleased that the town where the inn resided was pretty close. Pushing past the betas and alphas that smelled the omega on his shoulder; whom had given up on his struggle in favor of sleep, Hog didn't waste time to check into the inn. Normally he would have just taken the room out of force but he unfortunately had "pressious" cargo over his shoulder and he couldn't risk the man getting hurt. His employer wanted the man unharmed and alive, so he had to take careful measures. Not that it was his favorite kind of job but it paid well.

Honestly, Roadhog hated being careful. He hated having to babysit another person just to get a small amount of money. And had the price been any less, he wouldn't have taken the job. Carrying the sleeping omega into the room, he ignored the alphas and betas that followed him, sniffing the air as they stopped at the door that was closed in their faces, separating them and the omega. If it weren't for the giant alpha, they might have gotten hostile the second the man was out of sight.

Alphas especially were hardwired to respond to any noise or smell an omega released. This was something Roadhog had learned the hard way many years ago. The incident had resulted in him killing everyone in the entire town he was residing in as well as the omega who he had fucked too hard. His weight and size was dangerous to Omegas during their season. So besides his asthma, he wore the mask to dull the smell of omegas. It worked for the most part. It wasn't like he couldn't avoid smelling them completely because despite the face accessory, Alphas could smell omegas from miles. It didn't help that alphas could also hear omegas from even farther. Often times, he referred it to a curse.

Dropping the omega onto the bed, hearing the said omega yelp as he was woken up from the rough drop, he wondered back to the door and locked it and made sure to secure it with a couple chains that were attached to the door. Apparently with how the door was built, this place was known for alphas tearing the door down.

Satisfied with his handiwork, he turned back to the omega who was laying on the bed, looking dazed and confused at where he was. When he saw that the man was making no move to get off the bed anytime soon, he turned to head to the kitchen part of the room. Having not eaten in a couple days tended to build up and Hog debated if he wanted to feed the omega.

What happened next was something he should have prepared for. To anyone else, it would have been a minor thing. It started out as an expression on the little rat's face then became the whine in the back of his throat. Omegan whines weren't human, at least not by much. It was designed to call for possible mates or to warn out that they were hurt or scared. This unfortunately, not one that cried out of fear. Next thing Roadhog knew, he had the omega pinned to the bed with the omega's pants torn off and thrown to the floor with his large hand on the brat's neck.

It wasn't until he heard the gags of strangling did he snap out of it. Pulling himself off the omega, he placed a large hand to his head, feeling a sore spot where the kid's metal arm must have hit him in the sudden scuffle. Speaking of the omega, the smaller man was still on the bed, yet he was gasping as air was flooding in his lungs once more.

"Fucking is wrong with you, yeh cunt!" The omega's roar was enough to assure Roadhog that the man was just fine despite the circumstance. "Oi wake up fer two seconds and yeh practically strangle me!" Sitting up, the omega pulled off his leg, pointing it at Roadhog as if to defend himself with it. "Some koind of kidnapper yeh are! Choking a bloke because he yawned!"

Holding back a growl, he took his hand from his head. Setting a harsh glare at the smaller junker, he spoke out. "Maybe next time you shouldn't whine. Alphas tend to react to that." The expression on the omegas face turned from rage to outright confusion as he lowered the leg a little, eyes clearly showing cautious mistrust.

"Wot are yeh blabbering about? Oi didn't whine." the omega argued. "Oi ain't one of them pussies jest because oi'm an omega. Oi don't whine" This made the alpha snort. While the comment from the omega was strange, he wasn't concerned. The brat wasn't going to be with him for long so Hog wasn't going to be worried about it. Turning his back, he headed to the kitchen, seeing the mess of food and broken glass on the floor.

"Oi! Where are yeh going?! Come back!" There was the sound of the omega grunting as he put his leg back as he got up from the bed, only to fall on the floor when his heat kicked back in. The momentary shock must have paused the heat for a moment. "Get back here! Wot are yeh going ta do ta me, if yer not keeping me to yerself, yeh piker!"

Roadhog opened the fridge. He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't considered ignoring the omega, but he had enough humanity in his body to at lest tell the brat where he was going, while sparing the details of it all. In truth, as far as he knew, the man either wanted to fuck his charge or torture the details of the treasure the omega had. Either way, it didn't matter.

"I'm taking you to the north. Paid a pretty penny for you." There was a choke from the omega and Roadhog could only imagine the kid had gone pale. North was where all the suits and rich assholes lived. The people there tended to take low lifes, such as the omega he was charged with, to experimented on. Shame really. The people up north knew that the survivors of the radiation relied on omegas to breed so they liked to take omegas for their own uses.

It was a sport to them really. One that Roadhog didn't share in. But it paid well and he wasn't about to argue with the huge amount that he had been offered. Pulling from the fridge with the small amount of food he had grabbed, he jerked his head to the side to see that the kid had managed to drag himself to the kitchen; pale just as Roadhog had thought.

"Mate, please." The omega pleaded. "Don't take me there. Yeh know wot they do ta omegas there?" Hog did. And he ignored it just like many others.

"It's not my concern." Hog replied, turning his back on the panicked junker. Dropping the food on the counter, he began to make a sandwich. There was scraping on the floor as he felt a hand on his pants leg, prompting him to look down at the kid who was staring up at him with fear.

"Come on mate! How about Oi pay yeh NOT ta take me there?" Hog didn't answer. Choosing to just watch the junker to see what he had in mind. "Me treasure. It cost a pretty penny." The junker pinched his fingers together and rubbed them to prove his point. "Wot do yeh say oi give yeh half the pay? 50/50? Yeh loike that? Probably more than the guy who hired yeh...." Oh god the kid looked desperate, staring up at the giant with those large, pleading amber eyes.

It almost made Hog want to accept, just to get the brat to leave him alone. Breaking away from the kid, he headed out of the room with his food. "You couldn't afford me kid." The roar the smaller junker made was almost as bad as the omegan cry he had uttered earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who eats a sandwich without meat, mate?" The omega had long since stopped screaming. While unhappy with the situation he had found himself in, the soreness of his voice was more important at the current moment. Laying on the bed besides the giant alpha with a pillow tucked tightly between his legs in an attempt to stop the burning and the ache he felt, he couldn't help but watch the giant eat. "And where's moy share? Oi'm hungry too yeh know, yeh arsehat."

With a snort, Roadhog swallowed his bite and flicked the channel on the tv he was watching with the remote. "I'm vegan." Then he looked down at the omega beside him. "And I didn't know what you wanted to eat... not like I care for you, brat."

"Oi have a name yeh know! It's Junkrat to yeh, stupid prick." The last bit was muttered as he fought back another omega whine, clinching his eyes as he panted through his nose and wiggled, pressing the pillow as tight as he could to his special spot. Junkrat, Hog mused, was a strange thing to call oneself. All in all, the name was a mixture of two things many people hated more than anything in the world. 

Taking another bite of his meatless sandwich, he growled out "Do I look like I care?" Before turning back to the television.  
After battling with his heat for a moment, Junkrat glared at Roadhog and smacked him with the stub of his arm, having the giant alpha force them off him before he got into the bed. The smaller junker didn't get a response. "Oi! Pay attention ta me! Oi'm more important that the stupid telly, mate!"

"Important... right." Roadhog couldn't help but chuckle at the notion. The laugh seemed to anger the omega before the man grinned.

"So yeh DO have a sense o'humor in yer piggy gut." Junkrat mused, crawling closer to the alpha, practically laying on the man's lap, using his good arm to rest his head on, seperating his head from Hog's leg while waving his stump around in an attempt to prove himself as he spoke. 

"See, Oi appriciate that about you." The brat points his stump at the giant. "Always full of surprises. But oi was roight." Seeing Hog look down at him with interest, Rat sits up with the best of his ability with less than half of one leg and heat.

"See, without me, yeh don't get paid. Oi'm important." The omega had the nerve to sound smug. "And wot's ta stop me from leaving while yeh sleep? Oi may be getting in me monthly but Oi'm not invalid." That comment ended up getting himself handcuffed to the bed by his remaining arm only moments later.

Tugging against the handcuff lightly, he pouts at the alpha. "Oi sense a lack of trust...." while Junkrat would admit, his question was rather sketchy and a pretty stupid thing to ask when the other junker was obviously wasn't taking any of his shit. "Yeh know this is some kinky shite yeh got here. Gonna gag me and tell me Oi'm a good boy?"

Not getting a response from the alpha, he sighed and got relaxed on the bed, using the time to examine the only half of Roadhog's that was out of his mask. The man's mouth had a slight underbite with two teeth poking from the bottom jaw, making Junkrat think of an orc he saw on an old picture book he saw as a child. Roadhog's jawline was surprisingly strong and held morning stubble with tiny white hairs that littered that jaw. If Rat wasn't in the position he was in, he would say the man was handsome by his jaw alone despite the alpha's huge gut.

The sharp turn of the alpha's head to glance at him was his only sign that he had been gazing at the giant too long and Rat pulled his head away to the TV with a scowl. "Don't look at me loike that." he bit out to the alpha, all but glaring at the screen. What had he been thinking. The stupid pig bastard wasn't worth his time. His only option was trying to break away and escaping. He just had to think of a plan.

Or he would have if his stomach hadn't made that horrible growling as it usually did after days without eating. The sound hadn't gone unnoticed by the giant as the man had held the other half of his veggie sandwich to Junkrat's mouth.

"Eat."

Raising a brow, Junkrat smirked in humor. "Yeh gonna spoon feed me now? Oi'm flattered. Hadn't realized yeh cared." This only made the sandwich get shoved in his face.

"Eat. Or you don't get anything." Well with an invitation like that, how could he possibly resist? Taking a hesitant bite, he chewed slowly, looking ready to barf at the taste as he chewed. Junkrat hated vegetables. But of course he rarely ate them. They were a disgusting luxury only the suits or the best junkers could get their hands on. Regardless, he was starving and it was food. He ate the entire half.

\---

Sleeping was terrible. While Roadhog didn't have to worry about the omega running off, he still had the smell of the man's heat so sleeping without his mask wasn't an option. Worst off was the omega couldn't get comfortable which in turn, he made sure Hog knew of his discomfort with a series of tossing and turning mixed in with whines, growls, cursing and spitting. That was only increased by the fact that Roadhog refused to uncuff him from the bed's headboard.

Sleeping with his mask wasn't the best thing he had ever had to deal with but it certainty wasn't the worst. He had to sleep in a pile of human guts and remains once. THAT had been the worst way to sleep and he still had memories of that day.

What made it worse was they both were sleeping in the same bed. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that Roadhog took most of it and had the smaller one of the two just hold still and shut up.

"Oi! Move yer fat arse! Oi don't have any leg room here!" Said smaller junker yapped out, poking Roadhog in the stomach with his leg stump, using his arm stump to turn himself to his side in an attempt to get comfortable. Roadhog couldn't hold in the sigh as he closed his eyes. Yep, it could have been much worse.

After the omega's twelfth time turning, Hog wrapped an arm around Junkrat's waist to keep him still. "I will uncuff you. But this is your only warning." The alpha growled out, making the omega freeze at hearing the angry alpha. "You try and escape, and you will be on the floor, cuffed to the toilet in the bathroom."

In a way, Roadhog was glad that omegas tended to respond to alphas just as much as alphas responded to omegas. Hearing an angry alpha tended to keep them in line, even if it was so much as just a growl. For once the omega was silent. Only the quick nod told him what he needed to know.

"Good." With a flick of his wrist, he unlocked the cuffs.

\---

The omega did not get any better the next day when Roadhog was attaching him to his lap while on the motorcycle. If anything, the junker was worse off. Now the omega was sweating and straining himself just to keep quiet and not cry out in his heat, eyes clinched so tight, it almost seemed like Hog could see his eyes through his lids.

To say that Roadhog was unaffected by this would have been a lie. His urges as an alpha were getting stronger with each passing day and he had almost attacked a beta when he went to ask them if they wanted new sheets. Roadhog figured it was in everyone's best interest if he brought his charge to the buyer as soon as possible.

It was lucky that he had stolen a map during their stay there. He had found a shortcut to the place he needed to go and it wouldn't even be a day. Five hours at most.

Now to get there with the Rat safely.


	4. STILL ALIVE!

Not a chapter. But I am telling you that I am writing the next chapter of this story and when it's done, this update will be taken down and replaced with the story. I am so sorry for leaving you all hanging. I have so many stories I have to update, which includeds my TF2 ones and Left 4 dead one and ugh! So much! XD I will be happy when I finish some of these.


End file.
